First Night
by stoner-blake
Summary: Pyrrha has been wanting to take things to the next level, and a weekend alone at the dorms seems the perfect chance to do so.


**Here's a shitty attempt at some Arkos fluffy smut that I made. I don't feel content with it, but figured I'd put it up to see if anyone would enjoy reading it.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this Jaune?"

The boy in question swallowed despite the dryness in his throat as Pyrrha's fingers brushed against his forearms. The gulp felt loud enough to him that she would hear it, no other sound in the empty dorm room save for them. Emerald eyes peered inquisitively towards the blue orbs that kept dodging her gaze, trying to look at anything else in the room lit only by a small lamp on the bedside table near them other than the girl sitting on the bed with him.

Even after a year of being partnered with the amazing athlete during their time at the academy, during which their relationship had moved slowly from friends and team mates, to a growing realisation of the _other_ feelings that they had for each other, Jaune still couldn't quite believe that someone like the amazing athlete in front of him had actually suggested that they try moving on to... the next step of being in a relationship.

"It's okay to be nervous!" She was quick to reassure him when he didn't answer at first, apologetic as always. "We don't have to do it today if you don't want to, there will always be another opportunity when you do feel up for it." Pyrrha gave a tentative smile, hoping to get something more from the boy other than the look of panic on his face and silence.

Nora and Ren, like a lot of other students at Beacon tended to do, had gone off together to take advantage of the weekend and visit their families and friends, leaving the other pair of partners that made up team JNPR alone for the next couple of days. It was the perfect chance to have some time alone to themselves and not risk the others walking in on them accidentally. Maybe it had been an intentional move of the other half of the team, Pyrrha thought as she remembered the gigantic grin and a pair of thumbs up that Nora had given to her when they had left earlier in the afternoon.

"No, no, I'm fine!" His voice cracked on the end of the line, prompting Jaune to thump one fist to his chest while giving a small cough to clear his throat before speaking again, a flush of red on his cheeks when he finally looked her in the eyes. "It's just... well, I didn't actually think we would ever get this far. Or that you would even ask about doing it!" The last word turned into a squeak before the teen could catch himself. "I mean, it's not that you aren't beautiful, because you are, and it's not that I don't want to, because I do but-"

"Jaune." The redhead didn't raise her voice as she interrupted him, but her tone was firm all the same as she lightly gripped his arms. Her smile might have been small, but it was still genuine, warmth reflecting in her eyes as she looked at him. "It's okay."

It still amazed her sometimes that despite having come so far with his studies and their private training sessions together, that her leader would still feel so lacking in value compared to both his team mates and the other students in their year. It could have been that his way of never feeling that his achievements were good enough could have been one way she had been attracted to him, that same sense familiar as an athlete that was always striving to improve.

"It's just..." He was quieter now, calmed by the other's touch. "I don't want you to be disappointed in me because..." The rest of the words came out mumbled as he trailed off, his gaze slipping away to avoid hers as the red in his cheeks increased. It didn't take much for Pyrrha to put two and two together to figure out what he had tried to get across to her.

"It's your first time?" She knew she had hit the mark when she felt his arms tense under her fingers, his hands curling into fists. "I'm sorry!" The apology came out instinctively, knowing she had hit a sore spot for him without meaning to. Idly, she let her thumbs rub across the orange material Jaune had wrapped around his arms up to his elbows.

"...But there's always a first time for everything, right?" She leaned down to one side, trying to catch his eyes once more. "And it doesn't matter to me if you're inexperienced. We'll just take it slow, alright?"

Slowly, the tension in the muscles under her hands slide away as those fists unclenched and Jaune's shoulders relaxed. He had been nervous about that fact for so long, it was strange to find that it wasn't that big of a deal at all. Maybe all the 'facts of life' that his father had tried to teach him long ago weren't as set in stone as he had thought.

His relief was cut short as Pyrrha shifted on the bed, Jaune looking up to find a pair of warm lips being pressed to his own, soft but firm. As had happened many times before when they kissed, a tingle went down his spine, turning into a flash of warmth as it hit his stomach. One of his hands went to cup the redhead's cheek, enjoying the soft skin under his touch as his partner continued to lean forwards and onto him as his other hand went to her waist.

Not surprisingly, with the extra weight on him, they soon fell back onto the bed, bouncing slightly as the springs resisted the impact of Pyrrha pinning him to the bed. Neither of them cared (except for to swing their legs onto the mattress) as their hands wandered across the other's form, the only sounds now that of their shallow breathing and the desperate grappling of tongues.

Her hands tugged at the material she had been tracing over with her fingertips before as she broke away from the kiss for air, nonverbally demanding them off. The arm wraps soon fell to the ground on one side of the bed, to be followed soon by his gloves, hoodie, and anything else that would be underneath it to leave Jaune's upper half now entirely exposed.

Briefly, Pyrrha let her eyes wander over his chest as she leaned back, taking in the developed muscles that had come from long hours of training as her fingers trailed down, from his neck to his stomach, across the small ridges of his abs, biting her lip at seeing the slight buck that came as she brushed calloused fingertips over sensitive skin. Jaune went to push himself up off the bed and to lock lips once more, but a pair of hands pushed down on his shoulders and back down into the mattress. Confused, he locked eyes with Pyrrha, who, with a small smirk to her face, shook her head before releasing him.

Keeping her position of straddling her partner, Pyrrha's hands went to the small of her back, tugging at the laces holding her corset piece together. It came undone easily in her hands, the front of her outfit becoming loose as she pulled the back open.

The smirk widened as she noted Jaune widen his eyes as the top came off to join the rest of the clothes on the floor, his mouth agape at the sight before him. Given how tight the corset normally was, there was no need to wear a bra underneath it. A flush crept onto her face as she went to take out her hair ornaments now that her voluptuous chest was on full display, feeling a little self conscious despite being the one to initiate this. She could feel a stirring warmth down in her centre at the attention Jaune was showing, bending back down to lie on him and return to pressing her lips as, and the rest of her, against him as her hair fell down from its previous ponytail to drape around their forms.

Gliding one hand through the back of his blonde hair, nails digging lightly into the scalp as fingers tensed, Pyrrha was enjoying herself as she pressed up against Jaune, her soft bosom flattening against his hard chest. At least, until she realised that his hands had frozen in place at holding her hips, too shy to do anything more than to keep the kiss going. That was about the only motion he knew how to pull off, and it was clear that he had no idea what else he could do now.

Looks like she would have to coax him into trying something new. Her hands ran down his sides, until it came to where his were paused, enclosing them with hers to guide back up as they broke yet again for air.

"We don't have to keep going if this is making you uncomfortable Jaune." She said, locking eyes to see how he might react to the suggestion. Although she was eager to keep moving, and would be disappointed if he asked for no more, Pyrrha would rather make sure he was willing and okay with it all than to have her partner not be able to enjoy himself as much as she would.

"No, it's okay!" He interjected, rising up a few inches from the bed in the brief panic that she had misinterpreted how he was acting. "It's just, well, I don't know what to do." It sounded so stupid saying it out loud but it was true. What was he supposed to do with his hands when they were like this? Was he supposed to grab her butt? Or was he supposed to go for her chest? What if both options were wrong and he should be doing something else entirely?

Ah, so they were back at the fact that this was all new for Jaune. Well, there would only be one way to help solve this.

"All you have to do," The redhead started to say as she pulled his hands up further, seeing his blue eyes dart down when his fingers passed her stomach. "is relax, and enjoy yourself."

As she finished, she put his open palms up on her chest. Even if Pyrrha hadn't been watching him during the contact, she would have been able to even feel him stiffening up in response. His eyes went almost wider than she would have thought possible for any person to do in real life. As he went rigid underneath her, his hands unconsciously flexed into the soft mounds of flesh that they were holding onto as she let go.

The pink flush on Pyrrha's face deepened as his rough fingers dug into silken skin, letting out a small gasp of air as she felt the peaks of them start to become firm under his touch. Getting over his initial shock, Jaune's touch became softer as curiosity took over from his anxiety. A shiver ran down Pyrrha's back as he let his fingers fan out, sweeping out over the sensitive swells of her chest, intent on taking this chance and cementing in his mind how her body felt, from the warmth radiating off of her, to the tautening skin around their peaks as pink bumps rose slowly in the middle as his digits continued to brush over them.

The redhead's breathing had become short and quick as Jaune continued his explorations of her body, familiar stirrings of heat twisting in the pit of her stomach, and lower down than there. The rising need to get to the main event was starting to get the best of her thoughts, even as her own hands ran over Jaune's stomach and chest. And it wasn't that hard to realise that he was starting to feel the same, when she could feel a bulge pressing up from the front of his pants into her waist.

The urge growing too strong to ignore, Pyrrha's lips sought out Jaune's as her hands raced down to the waistline of his jeans, quickly popping the top button before fumbling with the zipper. With them once again pressed into each other, Jaune's hands had to explore elsewhere, sliding down to her hips where they started trying, with some success, to remove the athlete's mini skirt. The large crimson sash over it was getting in the way for him, while Pyrrha conquered the flippant zipper that had been escaping her hands, hooking her thumbs through the belt loops as she yanked them down.

The boxer shorts that the blonde had been wearing underneath came along with the denim pants, as Jaune finally found the opening for the skirt after having pulled the sash off. The skirt neatly fell into one line of fabric when he pulled the zipper for it down all the way, making it that much easier to take off and throw aside as one hand tentatively pushed down the underwear left. As the jeans were dragged further along his legs, Jaune helped his partner take them off by kicking out. Speed seemed to be of the essence here, neither of them wanting to pause and take their time. That could come later.

He had gone completely rigid before the last scraps of clothing had even been pulled off. It was hard to ignore that fact when they were still pushed together like this with barely any room in-between them. Wanting to finally get there, Pyrrha pushed herself up, Jaune following to sit up with the redhead still straddling across his lap, the both of them now completely in the nude, her arms resting over his shoulders as his went to her back. There was only a scant inch or so between their mouths as they tried to catch their breath before the inevitable plunge.

"...Are you ready?" Pyrrha almost wished that she didn't have to stop and ask for Jaune's agreement, after having come this far already. There was an ache in her that just begged to be satisfied already, but this was a necessary step. If she couldn't make sure that he was entirely okay with them going all the way before pushing them into it, she just knew that she would be feeling guilt over it for ages later.

Although he might have even been blushing more than she was, the smile that came onto Jaune's face was as genuine as one could be. All the awkwardness that had been there in the beginning had melted away by this point.

"Yeah, or as ready as I'll ever be." He joked, adjusting his grip on Pyrrha's back.

"Oh!" She had almost been about to respond to the consent given, when the athlete remembered that they had forgotten one last important thing to do. Leaning out towards a small table next to the bed, she hastened to yank a drawer in it open, rummaging around for a few moments before her hand withdrew. There was now a small square foil package between her fingers, and a line of red from embarrassment instead of arousal painted across her cheeks. "Can't exactly proceed without some precautions, right?" She said sheepishly as she twirled it with her fingers.

With a quick rip of the thin package, she tipped it upside down onto one palm to slip out a rolled ring of latex, the inside connecting piece of the thin rubber shiny with some kind of lube already in it. Making sure that the dimpled tip was the part the rest of the latex would roll away from, Pyrrha's blush increased as she brought it down between them to place on top of Jaune's erect member. Pinching the dimple of air, she swiftly brought unrolled the rest of the condom over it. It was times like this that the redhead was glad that sex ed at Beacon included lots and lots of free condoms being thrown out to students.

Making sure that it was in place, she let her hand drift back up over the thin latex, noting the organ twitch even further into a full erection under her touch, and the soft grunt that came from Jaune at the attention. Pyrrha bit her lip as she looked down at it, the eager feeling in her own set between her legs rise.

Her hand moved to grip the shaft as she moved herself forward in Jaune's lap, positioning herself with one hand resting on the blonde's collarbone before allowing herself to sink down. The teeth biting into her lip increased their pressure as Pyrrha guided Jaune inside of her. There was a sharp intake of air as it filled her up, thankful that both her own arousal and the traces of lube on the latex had made this so easy. There was a mixture of a grunt and a whimper from the blonde as he felt a warm tightness slid over his member to encase it completely. Without any kind of instructions given, the teenager instinctively bucked his hips into her.

The hand on his collarbone curled its fingers rapidly, the nails digging into his skin as Pyrrha gave a small moan in response to the motion. Bracing herself better against him by holding onto his shoulders as he withdrew slightly, Jaune's arms wrapping around her back to bring her closer to him, strands of long crimson hair getting caught between his fingers, the redhead joined in on the next thrust, pushing herself down onto him as he plunged into her again.

Pretty soon, the sounds of their combined panting filled the air, interspersed with a moan or gasp from either one of them as they continued to grind against each other, the wet sounds of him driving into her repeatedly a constant between the sounds coming from their mouths.

It was inevitable, but it was soon proved that this wouldn't last much longer when Jaune increased his pace, his own need outweighing the idea that he should maybe slow down and try to drag things out. The motions became faster and harder as he pressed his face into the crook of Pyrrha's neck, his hot breath coming out in puffs along her skin. Knowing what would be coming, the redhead wrapped one of her arms around his neck as she let out another low moan, her other hand working down between them to slide her middle finger down between her legs, just above where Jaune was pumping away, figuring that a little extra would help her along.

Jaune's hands clutched at Pyrrha's back as the thrusts increased even more in speed and force, pulling her in as tight as possible to him. Moments later, he rammed into her stronger than all the others before, a long groan slipping out as his grip tightened around his partner, spasms going off across his body as Jaune buried his face against the redhead's neck, not caring that her nails were digging deep enough into his shoulders to draw pinpricks of blood as she reached her own edge of pleasure and plunged off of it.

It only lasted for a handful of moments, before his arms would slacken and his shoulders would relax, dropping down as Jaune took a long shaky breath into his lungs. Pyrrha followed suit almost right after, becoming limp against him as she tried to bring the rapid beating of her heart back down to normal.

"That was..." The blonde tried to speak as he lifted his head up, before needing to take another breath in, giving a short laugh as he went to continue. "That was incredible." Twisting in his lap, Pyrrha brought her lips to his temple to press a soft kiss to his head, smiling down at him. She was also about to speak up when Jaune decided to flop back onto the bed, taking her down with him. Surprise made her eyebrows raise as she pushed herself up with one arm to take in the silly grin on his face, before shaking her head with a small chuckle.

"If you think that was incredible, then there will be some more things I will have to teach you next time." Pyrrha commented on his elation over his first time. They did have almost the entire weekend to enjoy having a room just to themselves.

"There's more?" The surprise in his tone made the redhead actually laugh out loud, not caring if the volume of it might have been heard through the dorm walls. Jaune opened his mouth to ask more, but instead of words, a large and uncontrollable yawn slipped out instead. "Guess it will have to wait till later." He concluded as it ended, his whole body demanding that he go to sleep, right now.

"Mm." It took only a couple of seconds to drag the sheets underneath around to wrap over the still naked pair of bodies, the athlete pressing in closer to her leader as his eyelids began to flicker downwards. Even as he started to drift off, Jaune still wrapped an arm around Pyrrha's back, holding her close she snuggled in closer.

"Thank you, Pyrrha." Hearing those three words, the redhead peered up at him, only to find that the blonde had just slipped off into sleep, feeling the even and long motions of his chest under one hand. A bubble of contentment settled in Pyrrha's centre, making her smile even as she reached over to flick the lamp off.


End file.
